Captain America: Homecoming
Captain America: Homecoming is a comic set between the events of The Avengers and Captain America: The Winter Soldier written by Fred Van Lente. Synopsis Steve Rogers, along with Natasha Romanoff, returns to his old neighborhood in Brooklyn to prevent the kidnapping of a Nobel Prize winning scientist. Plot In a cafeteria in Brooklyn, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff are enjoying a milkshake while talking about Rogers' childhood. One of the vendors recognized them, as he was on the ground during the Battle of New York. The vendor secretly reports it to the Cadre, a mercenary group, who plans to kidnap Sana Amanat. Afraid that Rogers and Romanoff might screw up their plan, a undercover jogger and hobo follow them as they leave the cafetaria. When they enter a small alley away from public eyes, the mercenary group decides to take them out. But when the jogger and the hobo enter the alley, the alley appears empty and suddenly Captain America throws his shield, taking both mercenaries out. Both captain America and Black Widow jump down into the alley, now knowing Nick Fury was right about somebody going after Amanat. They try to call Brock Rumlow for backup, but their comms are down because of a broadcast jammer. Seeing an ambulance, they ask if they can use their radio, but the paramedics start shooting. Black Widow stops them while Captain America goes after another mercenary in disguise, who is shooting with a machine gun from a mobile food stand. More mercenaries show up, shooting from an apartment. Captain America and Black Widow take cover in the ambulance and drive off, but are blocked by a mercenary driving in a garbage truck. They jump out of the ambulance making it crash into the garbage truck and make their way to the top of an apartment building. Captain America then sees an antennae with things on it that shouldn't be on a antennae. Using a washing line, he slingshots himself into the building where the antennae is located. Crashing through the window, he lands in the middle of the mercenaries commando station and is later joined by Black Widow. Together they fight the mercenaries in the room and take out the jammer although no longer needing any backup. Captain America is interrogating one of the mercenaries and he reveals that his employer wants Amanat to make weapons for him instead of defenses for S.H.I.E.L.D.. At this point professor Amanat arrives in the street down below and the street is filled with gas and mercenaries, both coming through the sewer ledges in the street. Captain America finds a gas mask, forcing Black Widow to stay behind, while he fights the mercenaries. Ultimately professor Amanat is taken hostage but pierces her heel into the mercenary's foot, giving Captain a clear shot to hit him with his shield. Appearances Characters *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sana Amanat *Sarah Rogers (mentioned) *Nick Fury (mentioned) *Brock Rumlow (mentioned) Locations *New York City, New York Items *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *Black Widow's Bite Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Cadre References External Links * *Read Captain America: Homecoming on YouTube. Category:Comics Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Merchandise